Coming Back to You
by SkyeM
Summary: Belle knows where her heart belongs as she tries to make her way back to Rumple will a clash in with the Queen and her men be enough to end their true love forever? Or will Belle escape from Regina's clutches of power?


_Coming Back to You_

**Disclaimer:I don't own any of the characters of Once Upon A Time series, I only own the idea that I came up with to write this FanFiction story.**

After leaving Mulan and Prince Phillip to their own devices in the forest she decides to go back to Rumpelstiltskin, the strength and will of her heart pushing her towards what she really wanted; him. She breathlessly made her way up the hill and looked out from the top, viewing the burning village below on the vast landscape and the foggy mountains out over into the distance horizon, "I'm coming back to you Rumple no matter what it takes" she spoke softly turning around a voice menacingly spoke "Isn't that sweet" a scowl implanted her face as she looked up upon a familiar face one that she hoped not to see again, there on her midnight black horse was the Queen in scarlet robes "Still fighting for true love, even til the bitter end" she said jabbing the air harshly with her free arm as she grinned evilly.

I backed away closer to the muddy slope "How did you find me?" I questioned looking worriedly "You really should be nicer to your travelling companions, right Clark" she said as I moved my eye line over to the man behind the barred carriage as he looked at me in agonance while tipping his head up.

"Take her to the tower" she commanded, my mind screamed no at me knowing what would happen if I didn't do something and do it fast, a guard dressed in all black with an eerie full faced mask marched over to me grabbing my arms, I wouldn't let this happen to me not when I was so close to Rumple's castle, snatching my arm back with speed that shocked the guard himself I unleashed my sword from it's sheath slicing the man in the arm and made a run for it back down the hill towards the mass of trees.

"GET HER!, or I will lock you up for incompetence" the Queen screamed behind me growing into a whisper as I dashed through the undergrowth.

As I looked back to see the Queen's men advancing on me at an ever quickening pace, not watching my footing and tripped over a uprooted tree root, landing harshly on my face as my sword clattered off a rock few feet in front of me.

"We got her now men" one of them laughed from behind me as their footfalls came to a stop.

"Let's rough her up for a little bit before we get her back to the Queen, eh" I heard from the left of me, as he jested with the other men.

Jumping up and desperately grabbing my sword off the ground I flung back around ready to take on the six men that surrounded me, they pulled out their own weapons, "So you want to fight back then, I like to see you try" the guard that restrained me sneered, "I'm not as weak as you believe me to be, so prepare to lose" I courageously spoke getting into the battle stance that Mulan taught me just in case situations like this happened.

Clark swung at me first with his sword, blocking it quickly with my own "Your not getting away with what you did to me this time girl" he snarled slashing again, ducking and rolling out of the way of his path I swept my weapon towards his legs and swirled around as another one of them try to hit me from behind, blocking the attack from behind with my backhanded move I grabbed him and threw him into the dirt, come on Belle you can do this just believe I thought in my head as another guy collided with a tree as I knocked him off balance with the hilt.

A sword came down cutting into my shoulder blade as I became distracted by the other two advancing on me from both sides, I yelled out in pain as it deeply cut within my skin, tearing my muscle "That will teach you girl" he laughed as I staggered back.

"Nn...no..NO I won't let you defeat me I'm not going to be locked away" I grinted out through clenched teeth as I pushed him back with my foot, renewed strength burning within my veins, I'm not going to give up that easily but I better watch them carefully now.

I bashed and gashed them fighting back with determined force, deep chuckles filled the air knowing that they were winning as my eyes became hazy from the searing pain I was feeling, crimson blood dripped down off my fingertips mixing with the mud below.

Falling down forwards as dizziness took over my senses, I struggled to pull myself up but was stopped from a heavy boot plunging into my back "We have you know girl why don't you just give up, hmm?" he cruelly remarked.

"N..never no..not go..ing to hap..pen ever!"

A voice full of anger and disbelief broke through the air, calling me out from the darkness as I instantly recognized the familiar sound of...Rumplestiltskin's voice "Belle!" he said sweeping closer to me as I heard the other men back up "You..you're alive!" disbelief and happiness spread from his tone but also fierce anger.

"Rumple?" I questioned my voice trembling, "I'm here Belle, I thought you were dead" he said brokenly.

I reached my hand out to touch his face checking to see if he was actually here, the feel of his heartbeat against my chest as he cradled me in his arms proved my answer I wanted; yes he was right, he came for me.

His dark grey eyes settled on me as he gazed upon my dirty and sweaty face "Oh Belle" he spoke barely a whisper as he rested his head in my palm, leaning down to meet my lips when a interruption occurred "Well isn't this sweet, true love reunited" the Queen leered coming into view from the darkness.

Rumple closed his eyes obviously trying to keep his rage under control not wanting to let the beast out from it's cage just yet, putting me down gently on the ground as he raised to his dangerous demeanor "You told me she died, you want to know what happens to people who lie to me" Rumple threatened standing face to face with Regina "You could never hurt me and by the looks of it your maid won't last much longer, my job here is done, no point if she isn't going to survive" she smiled wickedly "Let us be off, no point wasting our time anymore" she swept into the gloomy trees with the men following behind.

The Dark One turned his eyes taking Belle's state fully, blood poured from the laceration on her badly damaged left shoulder and she was basically sitting in a pile of her own blood now, moving rapidly towards her he gathered her up into his arms "I've got you Belle your safe" he whispered bending down to touch their foreheads together and vanishing away in a puff of cloudy purple smoke.

* * *

A/N: Any constructive advice is welcome, what needs improving, what things you might want me to add. I absolutely adore the ship Rumbelle and will be writing another story on them so stay tuned for that coming up soon.


End file.
